Riku
was born long ago to the nature-loving and peaceful Tribe and was chosen to become the Ancient Linto Warrior known as to defend them against the battle-hungry . Biography The peaceful Linto Tribe lived their days coexisting with nature. One day, the tribe Shamans predicted a great darkness approaching and chose Riku to become their defender against the Gurongi Tribe, who have gained beast-like powers after their weapons smith made weapons out of the Amadam meteorite. After Riku defeats every Gurongi attacking his tribe, Daguva confronted him. Riku managed to defeat Daguva with the help of Gouram (in the form of the Horse Armor). He sealed Daguva and the rest of his tribe using his own power and the Amadam's until the year 2000 when a group of archaeologists found and disturbed his sarcophagus, which accidentally lifted the seal. Although it was said that his body was destroyed by Daguva, it was revealed by Episode 39 that he was still alive around the time the Gurongi revived. Kuuga Manga Kuuga's Forms The Ancient Linto Kuuga had four base forms that he relied on. His armor, eyes, as well as the Amadam Core on his belt would change color depending on the form. Like the Go-Gurongi, Kuuga can alter any item he has into a weapon by temporarily changing its atomic structure. Only four of his forms were known and recorded by his tribe (that was later deciphered by Sakurako Sawatari) and it is unknown whether he had accessed the Amazing and Ultimate Forms, although it is possible that Riku chose not to use latter forms because of its side effects. It is unknown if he even had a Growing Form, as Zu-Gumun-Ba expressed surprise when the future Kuuga showed said form. . (2000). Masked Rider Kuuga: Complete Works. First Volume. p. 25-37. ISBN 978-4091014733. *'Rider Weight': 99 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': several 10 times human *'Hearing': several 10 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. Special Attacks: *'Mighty Kick': 30 t. is Kuuga's red main form. It is the most balanced out of all of his standard forms, and is thus his most used form. Unlike his other forms, it has no personal weapon, instead opting for hand-to-hand combat. In this form, Kuuga uses the , a long running kick which leaves his mark on his target, causing them to explode. - Dragon= Dragon Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': several 10 times human *'Hearing': several 10 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1 t. *'Kicking Power': 3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2 sec. Kuuga's agile blue form. While it is physically weaker than any of his other forms, it is much faster and can leap incredible heights. To make up for its weakness, Dragon Form can transform any pole into the to use as a staff weapon. Kuuga's finishing move in this form is the , an aerial thrust attack to the torso. This can be in the form of a simple thrust or tossing the Dragon Rod at the target. - Pegasus= Pegasus Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. *'Rider Weight': 99 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': several 1000 times human *'Hearing': several 1000 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1 t. *'Kicking Power': 3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. is Kuuga's green sniper form with massively boosted senses, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with deadly precision. This extreme sensory stimulation is overwhelming to Kuuga, preventing him from using this form for more than 50 seconds without being transformed into Growing Form and made unable to transform again for 2 hours. Pegasus Form can transform any gun-like object into the , a powerful crossbow. With the Pegasus Bowgun, Kuuga performs the , an arrow shot from the Bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. - Titan= Titan Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. *'Rider Weight': 110 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': several 10 times human *'Hearing': several 10 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 10 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.2 sec. is Kuuga's purple Herculean form - it sacrifices speed for incredible durability and strength. Titan Form can endure enemy attacks long enough to approach opponents with the , summoned from certain pole objects, normally the control handle of his bike. Titan Form's finishing move is the , a powerful sword thrust wherein Kuuga twists the blade as it is impaled. }} Gallery Kuuga Riku-sealing-Daguva Sleep.png|Riku sealing Daguva and himself. Kuuga Riku's-Sarcophagus modern.png|Riku's Sarcophagus and Daguva's Seal Ancient Kuuga.png|A mummified Riku c06.jpg|Riku as Kuuga silhoutted. Gouram Horse Armor.jpg|Kuuga riding Gouram who becomes the Horse Armor. Equipment *Arcle - Kuuga's transformation belt. Arsenal *Dragon Rod - Staff used by Kuuga Dragon Form *Pegasus Bowgun - Bowgun used by Kuuga Pegasus Form *Titan Sword - Sword used by Kuuga Titan Form *Gouram - A mysterious, stag beetle-shaped entity that assists Kuuga. Notes *Since Yusuke couldn't defeat Daguva (in his complete form) without using Ultimate Form, Riku presumably used either this form or at least Amazing Mighty. Considering that Riku was born into the Linto Tribe and was specifically chosen to become Kuuga, however, it is also likely that with his level of power he could have sealed all of the Gurongi without using any of Kuuga's strongest forms. **This is slightly questionable though, as Yusuke managed to both use and control Rising Ultimate on his first try, which has even more power than Daguva and Ultimate Form thus hinting him to be even more powerful than Riku himself. Appearances * Kamen Rider Kuuga **Episode 1: Revival * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER See also Category:Heroes Category:Kuuga Riders Category:Deceased Category:Kuuga Characters